The overall objective is to edit and publish a multiauthored report on the up-to-the-minute status of modern research accomplishments and goals in central nervous system trauma research. This report will provide a unique reference source for established scientific investigators, new investigators to the field of neurotrauma, scientific administrators, medical clinicians, government and educational policy makers and other interested parties. This will help individuals and institutions better orient themselves when planning new programs for biomedical research in neurotrauma. It should ultimately help spur CNS trauma research forward by stimulating new ideas and helping the synthesis of older concepts into new ones. It should also help avoid duplication of research efforts and thereby help research dollars go further. The specific aims are: (1) to provide a concise, yet moderately comprehensive, publication describing the status of CNS trauma research; (2) the theme will be to state what advances and new discoveries have been made, and how we made them; (3) the text will provide descriptions of what areas are about to yield great dividends and thus should receive intensive efforts; (4) advances and discoveries of importance that relate directly to improving medical care, in patients, and that provide exciting new avenues for basic research will be highlighted; and (5) the publication will cover new knowledge in clinical investigation and new knowledge in laboratory investigation in head and spinal cord injury research. Additionally, subjects wich transcend both head and spinal cord injury (i.e., regeneration and membrane damage) will be included.